


Yours, big boy

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Biting, Claiming, Jealous Blue, Knotting, M/M, Piss kink, Teratophilia, Watersports, territorial Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith scowled at Blue as the wolf looked on at him in distaste.Prompt: Jealous and territorial Blue with a side of piss kink





	Yours, big boy

**Author's Note:**

> Imma tell u guys rn. I don’t have a piss kink, so I have no idea what i’m doing or if I succeeded in making it sound sexy. So we’ll see.  
> ALSO HELLO IM SORRY I WAS GONE FOR A FEW DAYS! Life comes at ya real fast!

Keith scowled at Blue as the wolf looked on at him in distaste.

“What?” Keith asked, annoyance growing as Blue huffed and pointedly tilted his head away. “They’re customary clothing. If I don’t wear them they’ll be insulted!” Keith argued, pulling at the black sheer fabric just barely covering his nipples.

The shirt came to a stop just under his pecs, barely more than a small rectangle with holes for his arms and head, the sleeves hardly counted as they were see-through and cinched at his elbow. The bottoms on the other hand, were made from the same fabric, light and airy. But it was just a cloth, one that was supposed to wrap around him into makeshift pants, and clock into place with a clasp. They fell far down on Keith’s hips, a patch of black, curly hair visible over the top hem.

“Blue, seriously. I’m the leader of Voltron I need to do whatever I have to for allies.” Keith hated it when Blue was upset with him, even if he was being an unreasonable ass about it. “It’s not like you won’t be there!” Blue’s ears perked up at this but he still looked away from Keith. “When have I ever made you stay in the room for these things?” He asked, frustrated.

Blue turned to him then, eyes still narrowed as he looked over Keith.

Blue got...territorial. To put it lightly. One time it took Keith and Hunk both pulling at Blue just to get him off a guy who’d put his hand on Keith’s thigh during dinner.

It was great when Keith didn’t want the contact, but sometimes it was simply someone resting their hand on Keith’s shoulder for too long that set Blue off. And Blue was always very reactionary.

Keith sighed and patted the fabric on his chest down. He just had to get through the night without Blue’s jealousy acting up. A feat that sounded impossible from how closely Blue was on his heels as they entered the dining hall.

“Keith! You made it!” Allura waved him over to the rest of their group, all in similar clothing.

“Where’s the rest of your shirt?” Lance asked, an eyebrow raised. His eyes were locked onto the exposed skin, doing a bad job of hiding his gulp.

Lance got a full tunic. It was sleeveless and showing off his arms, and his wrap pants stopped at his mid calf. He looked good in red.

Blue pressed himself against Keith’s legs. Lance glanced at the wolf before quickly turning his attention back to Allura.

“Okay, I just need you guys to mingle. Keith I’d leave it to you to cement the alliance but...” she gave him an apologetic look. “I know how you are with diplomacy.” Keith nodded, unable to disagree.

 

Farther into the night Keith found he was enjoying himself. The food was good, the people didn’t bother him too much and when they did they weren’t boring.

Blue stayed practically glued to Keith’s legs, staring down everyone Keith spoke to. It hadn’t been a problem all night.

Until a duke’s son had decided to come over.

He was extremely flirtatious, letting Keith know his intentions right off the bat.

He lightly tugged at Keith’s sleeve while he complimented how Keith looked. Keith nodded along, thanking him and responding politely. He was hyper aware of Blue at his side.

There wasn’t a real issue until his hand landed on Keith’s waist, and that’s when Blue growled loudly. The man snatched his hand away quickly.

“Sorry.” Keith gave an apologetic smile. “He’s really protective.” Keith hoped that was enough of an explanation.

The man nodded.

“Well, I’m staying in the sixth room in the west wing, he ran a fingernail lightly from Keith’s belly button to the hem of his pants, ignoring the growling wolf beside them. “If you wish to continue without your pet.” And with that he was walking away.

Blue was nudging Keith in an instant, pushing him towards the exit of the dining hall.

“Wait, I have to tell Allura if I’m leaving.” Blue relented, although he obviously didn’t like it.

When Keith was finished telling Allura he was retiring for the night Blue went right back to pushing at Keith.

“God you’re so impatient.” Keith groaned. As soon as he closed the door he was tackled, face and chest pressed into the floor by Blue’s paws holding him there. “Blue! What the hell!” Keith attempted to push himself up, but Blue was much stronger.

He stopped struggling as he felt warmth on his lower back, trickling down his spine.

“Blue?” Keith asked, daring not to turn his head as the warmth slipped past his shoulders, soaking into his shirt and pooling on the floor.

Blue would feel threatened enough to attack sometimes, but never had he felt threatened enough to mark territory over Keith.

“Blue...” Keith shivered as Blue’s piss rolled the other way, soaking into his pants and sliding over his ass.

He was left panting when it stopped, blinking a hazy feeling away.

He felt Blue dig his claws into the pants and all but shred them off of Keith, leaving fabric dangling but out of the way. Blue then hooked a claw into the base of the plug Keith normally wore, prying it out as Keith yelped.

Keith had a moment of his hole clenching around air before Blue’s cock was sliding in. He stopped abruptly, just the tip pressed into Keith, when Keith felt the warmth inside of him.

Blue leaned forward and growled as if to say

“Mine. You’re mine. And only mine.”

Keith shivered, letting out pitiful moans as Blue’s piss slid farther into him.

“Blue...Blue, please.” Keith shifted his hips back, whining when the action pushed Blue’s cock into him a little farther.

Blue’s paw on his upper back pressed down harder, ensuring Keith would stay still as Blue emptied his bladder into Keith.

Keith lay still, fingers digging into the floorboards, shivering at the dripping warmth in his ass, sliding into him, marking him as Blue’s.

Keith didn’t know whether people would actually be able to smell Blue’s claim over him but that hardly mattered. Keith would do anything to make Blue feel better.

He was entirely Blue’s and he wanted the wolf to know.

When Blue finished, claws digging into Keith’s hip and upper back, the last few drops making their way into Keith, he began to fuck him.

Keith cried out in surprise as Blue slammed his cock into Keith, immediately taking a brutal pace that left Keith teary eyed and whimpering.

Keith felt light headed, dizzy, he couldn’t remember the last time Blue fucked him so roughly.

He could feel Blue’s cock sliding inside his piss, jostling Keith and reminding him of the warm liquid that sat within him. Keith squirmed as he felt himself reaching the edge, he was quickly pinned back down by Blue’s paw as he came, clenching around Blue with a shout.

He lay on the ground, sensitive and wordlessly moaning as he let Blue pound into him. If it helped Blue feel more ownership over Keith then Keith was happy to be used in whatever way Blue wanted.

Blue’s claws dug into Keith’s back as his knot begun to form, pushing Keith open. Keith cried out at the stretch, thighs tensing when Blue put more weight into keeping Keith down.

Blue bit Keith’s shoulder as he came, teeth puncturing the skin. Keith screamed, both the feeling of blood dripping down his shoulder and Blue’s cum filling him up, mixing with Blue’s piss, was too much.

Keith wasn’t aware that he blacked out until he came too again, laying flat on the ground, cum and piss dripping out of him, and Blue laying on top of him, licking at the wound on his shoulder.

“Blue.” Keith moaned. Blue tensed slightly, pressing his chest into Keith’s back. “That better!” He asked. Blue licked the teeth marks in response. “You know I’m yours.” Keith told him. “I belong to you.” He reached back, petting at the fur on Blue’s head.

He winced as he sat up, sore, aching and bruised.

“I need a bath.” He groaned, sitting back against the bed. Blue took the opportunity to place himself between Keith’s legs and lay on top of Keith, pinning him again. “Fine, fine. As many reminders as you need. I’m yours.” Keith pressed a kiss to the side of Blue’s snout. “All yours, big boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment anonymously!!!  
> If you have any prompts you’d like to see let me know!!


End file.
